(a) Technical Field
The present application relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which can prevent a pad from damage due to an external impact.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays which have been most widely used, and includes two sheets of display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display applies an electric field on the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and through this, displays images by determining the direction of liquid crystal molecules and controlling the polarization of incident beams.
The two sheets of display panel constructing the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array display panel and a facing display panel. In the thin film transistor array display panel, gate lines transmitting gate signals and data lines transmitting data signals are formed while being intersected, and thin film transistors to which gate lines and data lines are connected and pixel electrodes connected to the thin film transistors may be formed. On the facing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, common electrodes, and the like may be formed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrodes may be formed on the thin film transistor array display panel.
Recently, in order to increase a viewer's concentration, a curved liquid crystal display has been developed, and the curved liquid crystal display can be rolled or bent in order to improve portability. During the process of rolling or bending, there is a problem that a pad of the liquid crystal display is damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.